


Whatever it takes

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank saved him. Now it is Connor’s turn to save him. He will do whatever it takes.Hank is kidnapped by an anti android terroist group. Connor swears he is gonna do whatever it takes to bring him back home safe. He is willing to risk anything to save Hank. His freedom. His feelings. His Job. His life.





	Whatever it takes

Hank saved him. Now it is Connor’s turn to save him. He will do whatever it takes. He feels so much, as he sees Hank on the TV of the police station, bound to a chair and with a gun to his head. So many thoughts go through his head and so many emotions that he feels overwhelmed. But the prominent one is something that humans would probably call rage.

The guys who kidnapped Hank were a terrorist organization. They formed soon after androids had gained rights, apparently with the goal of getting rid of all the androids for good. The whole police force worked on finding the guys behind the group for weeks now, but with almost no results. Connor can’t help but wonder if his close connection to Hank is the reason they took him. He feels a ping of guilt at that thought. 

The whole police force is working on finding Hank, but Connor doubts they'll be able to. The probability of that happening is somewhere around 10% according to their current progress. Unacceptable. Connor tries to think of any way that will make him find Hank, preferably before he lies dead on the floor. If that were something he could experience, he would be worried he was gonna be sick. Part of him just wants to give up and give the terrorists what they want, if it only meant Hank would come to no harm. But he knows it wouldn't be right.

He spends the next twenty minutes writing down a plan, that's more insane than safe. But it has a higher probability of getting Hank back and that's all that counts. His chef however seems to think it to be mainly crazy. Connor tries to think rationally but all his newfound emotions make that a little difficult. If this is a suicide mission, so what.

He hacks into the police serves within two seconds and makes a mental note to tell Hank about that. When he comes back. If he comes back. One minute later he's talking to the kidnappers. Another minute later he's risked everything. He is willing to risk anything to save Hank. His freedom. His feelings. His Job. His life. He has a feeling Hank wouldn't approve, but for once that isn't the most important thing. 

He gets up and goes in search for a gun. He usually doesn't carry one, that's Hanks job. But he knows how to fire one, more in theory than anything else. He really hopes he won't have to use it through. He steals one of the weapons from the police station and then he runs like hell. He can't have any of them try to stop them. Connor is sure this is the kinda thing that would get him fired but it doesn't matter as long as Hank would be alive. He can’t. He can't lose him.  
Finally, Connor reaches the meeting point. 

Across from him stands Hank, a little banged up, but not hurt and alive. He is alive. Connor takes a breath he doesn't need. Hank looks worried, which was fair, considering Connor also got a gun against his head now. So far so good. He isn't sure if there is any safe thing to do. He decides to just stick with his plan, if one could call it that. Chance of survival of around 50%. He looks at Hank and tries to signal him subtly what to do. He hopes he’ll understood somehow. 

Connor tries with all his strength to punch the guy next to him in the face, which gives him enough time to shoot one of the guys next to Hank. He hits his stomach. Connor sees the red blood pour out of the man's body. He feels sick, but tries to shoot the other guy Hank is currently ranging with. He is scared of hurting hank, but manages not to. In that second, the guy he had punched in the face grabs his leg and Connor falls to the ground, his gun sliding out of reach. He almost dies, but Hank reaches them and shoots the last guy as well.

Connor looks up at Hank. He is fine. They are both okay.  
“What the hell were you thinking?”, Hank asks but Connor doesn't have an answer. Instead he just hugs him tight, as if he has to make sure he is real. He is.

A few exhausting hours later they sit in Hanks car. Hank is alive. They're both alive. He still can't quite believe it. Connor looks at Sumo, who is sitting on his lap. Why, he doesn't know. Hank had only went into the house to get the dog and hasn't said much since. Connor pets the dog, lost in his thoughts. Finally, Hank turns on the car. 

“We’re leaving.”  
Connor isn’t sure he understands.  
“Where to?”  
“Just...somewhere. Somewhere else.”  
And so they drive, in silence, for hours and hours. Connor has to touch Hank from time to time, his hands, his shoulder, his face, anything, as if to make sure he is still real. They end up in some cheap motel and Hank falls asleep in a bed next to Connor. He isn't sure what any of this means. It feels like change and change doesn't seem to be something he is very good with. He listens to Hank’s breathing and tries to think of what will come next. But he's pretty sure that as long as he has Hank, he can face anything.


End file.
